Parallel
by Nefarious Transcriber
Summary: Haru took a bullet for the man she loved and woke up fifteen years in the past. Now all Haru wants to know is why nothing is play out like it should. AU (Rated: for the inevitable gore, and profanity, this is a story about the mafia after all)
1. Prologue

…

Every morning his voice is in her ear leading her to the realm of consciousness.

Somehow, during the night, he had managed to bypass the barrier of pillows and bed sheets between them, and enfolded his limbs around her.

When he whispers sweet nothings in her ear, she wishes she were somewhere else, in someone else's arms. She extracts herself from his hold and avoids his good morning kiss, her excuse: unbearable morning breath.

She is out the door within minutes of waking up, her excuse: catching the morning train. In reality it's so she can leave before he does. She works overtime, her excuse: they need the money to pay rent.

In reality, it's because she wants to get home late- keeping their interaction at minimum. Haru likes things the way they are, he doesn't.

They haven't had a real conversation for almost a year. She wishes she could say she loved the man she was with but it would be a lie.

And, so, when she sees Sawada Tsunayoshi again, surrounded by his entourage of friend, being held at gunpoint, she does not hesitate. She takes the bullet for him, knowing that if he had moved a child of ten would die.

And, as the last of her strength wanes she looks into the eyes of the man she had loved, in that with every breath, all-consuming, way and says the words he needs to hear: "I regret nothing."

…

Her body burned like fire, both hot and cold.

She was bathed in a cold sweat, and beds sheets entangled her limbs. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest. She had no trouble imagining assassins lurking in all-encompassing the misty obscurity.

She could barely grasp what was going on, one minute she suffocating, fading from existence then she lying of a cushiony bed quivering as if she just had a nightmare.

 _Just what had just happened?_

…

A/N: I hope you guys like this.


	2. Chapter 1: Fourteen again

**…**

Haru had not reacted as most people in her situation would have. There was no initial panicking and no existential crisis.

In fact, she was rather nonchalant about the whole thing. Though it was not that surprising, Haru had more experience with time travel then most people.

After all, at age fourteen, she had had traveled to the future thanks to the Ten Year bazooka that, as the name implies, sends you ten years into the future.

This was different however.

She had been shot at, but not with the Ten Year Bazooka, she was pretty sure she had died, and she hadn't been sent to the future, but rather into the past.

Another unsettling fact, she did not look like the twenty-nine-year-old woman she was.

In place of her neat bob cut were longer chocolate colored locks that, when let loose from their ponytail prison, fell down just a little below her shoulders. Her height was another unsettling issue.

She had lost exactly ten centimeters of height and so her balance would be off until her brain rewired itself to properly use her limbs. She was use to taking longer strides, and her arms reaching farther. It was a disorienting experience to find herself smaller than she had been a few moment's ago.

Her figure, to her great annoyance, had lost a lot of its voluptuousness and her face now carried traces of baby fat, losing the mature, more attractive, and sharper face of adulthood.

She looked exactly like an awkward growing teenager girl. Haru groaned, when a sudden realization hit her: she would have to go through puberty again- though she took small comfort in the fact she had missed the beginnings of it- twelve and thirteen had not been good years.

She could still remember how humiliating it had been for her to tell her father that she needed pads. The man had thought she was talking about protective padding, not sanitary napkins. So, when she stuttered a correction, informing him she was referring not to sports but rather to menstruation, the man's face turned bright shade of red, and he hurriedly ambled out the door muttering that her mother should have been the one to do this.

Haru still felt the pang of loss whenever her father mentioned her mother.

Miura Haruka had been a wonderful wife and an attentive mother, so it came to a great surprise the day Haru had come home and found her mother gone. Haru had been seven when it happened, and it would take over a decade to find out why her mother had left them.

Her mother had gotten involved in the Japanese crime syndicate, as in Yakuza, and had left so her daughter wouldn't get caught up in it.

 _It's a shame it happened anyway_ , Haru thought bitterly.

Now, don't get Haru wrong, she loved her mother and she missed her greatly, but it was that woman's fault Haru ended up marrying _that_ man.

Okay, maybe not entirely, but had Haru know what had been coming she would have been more hesitant to cut ties with the Vongola, or more specifically with Tsuna.

Shaking her head, Haru decided not to dwell in those thoughts. It wasn't healthy, especially not now, when she had just been given a second chance. Haru smiled softly at the mirror before the thought that this could be an illusion or a dream finally occurred to her.

Though, she was pretty sure she had gone back in time, it wouldn't hurt to be a tad bit suspicious, after all, things rarely are as they seem. Giving her arm a sharp pinch, Haru felt the familiar sting of pain, and thus she dismissed those notions entirely.

Haru smiled in relief, pleased to be now secure in her theory that she had actually had traveled into the past- it was really the only logical explanation she could come up with.

Though, that left the question: how it had happened?

Haru, for the life her, had not the slightest idea what else could have caused this. Everything else had been dismissed with the whole being- able-to- feel-pain thing.

So, as she turned way from the mirror, she decide it would do her no good to try and figure out what was going on, instead just accepted the situation it like she had earlier and hoped that the answer would come in time.

Haru turned, took a quick look at the bright neon green clock on her night table, that flashed the numbers one forty-five, and decided to get some shut eye.

She knew it was be sorely needed after the hell of a shock she just had a few minutes ago, and would help her survive the day ahead of her. As she climbed onto her comfy bed and faded from consciousness into the realm of sleep, Haru prayed, to every kami she could think of, that it wasn't a week day.

She didn't think she could handle dealing with school on top of everything else that had just happened.

 **…**

Hours after Haru fell asleep, her bedroom window was pried opened and a tall cloaked figure stepped into the room.

His only distinguishable feature were his glowing, dark orange colored eyes, that were full of warmth.

The figure approaching the sleeping Haru, and, tenderly, with the most upmost care as if a simple touch could break the sleeping brunnette, tucked her in and brushed loose strands of hair out of her face.

The figure then bent down and pressed his lips against Haru forehead, before straightening up and vanished from sight.

 **...**


	3. Chapter 2: Icing on the Cake

_…_

 **A/N**

 **Okita Kagura: Don't worry I don't plan on dropping it. Though, I was a bit worried no one liked it, because no one reviewed the prologue. Maybe it was subtle complaint at the shortness or something?**

 **iluvfairytale: I'm glad you like this story.**

 **Lastly a thanks to all of you who favorited/Followed this story.**

 **...**

Haru trudged homeward, utterly exhausted.

She had finally escaped the clutches of her myriad of admires; she had always been popular in school due to her grades, athleticism, and looks. But her popularity seemed to have doubled since she came back in time.

She didn't know why, but the reason was rather obvious to an outsider. Haru was much more mature, how could she not be, when both emotionally and mentally she was twenty-nine. As such, when much of Haru's quirky behaviors, habits, and verbal ticks disappeared seeming, for everyone else that is, over night, the girl gained a larger horde of fans.

How could they not admire her?

She no longer added –desu at the end of her sentences (something many had found annoying), she was quieter, less dramatic, and acted a hell of a lot less air-headed. However, despite all those changes in her mannerisms, she was still fundamentally the Haru they knew. She still liked cosplay, she still referred to herself primarily in third person, and still was an eccentric - just less so.

Haru sighed; even now her ears were still ringing from the constant gaggle she had been hearing for the past few hours.

She absentmindedly began playing with the bracelets that decorated her right wrist, not even paying attention the path in front of her.

Maybe if she had been paying attention she would have seen the boy, who clad in only boxer shorts, running towards her, but, in retrospect, there was no way she could have avoided the collision, even if she had seen him coming.

So when he slammed into her, causing both of them to collapse in a tangle of limbs, she had been completely blindsided.

Haru hissed in pain, only slightly aware of the fact that the weight of her torso had been lifted, and began blinked rapidly attempting to refocus her eyes. Once her vision cleared she could make out the hand-outstretched infrequent of her and gasped on to it for support.

Yanking herself upwards, Haru dusted her self and looked up to see who had collided with her only to find her self-staring at none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, the man she had loved all of her life.

Her only thoughts were that this was not how they had met the first time and that she had been here less than week, and, already, she had changed the past.

Tsuna a gave a quick apology, he was about to leave but Haru spoke up, "My name is Miura Haru, you?"

He eyed her weirdly, surprised that this person wanted to know his name, before decided there was no harm in telling her, "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now excuse me, but I got to go confess to Kyoko-chan with my Dying Will!" Then he was gone.

"Weird." She didn't remember Tsuna trying to confess to Kyoko with his dying will.

(Okay, she was pretty sure it _happened_ maybe once, but that had been in the morning, not in the after noon.)

Nonetheless she shrugged it off, it wasn't her problem. In hindsight, Haru would realize she should have paid more attention to this discrepancy, but instead she continued her way home, unaware of the spectator that had been intently watching their brief interaction.

…

Reborn eyed his flushed student, who was glaring at him in an accusatorial manner, with annoyance.

"Pathetic."

"I hate you."

At that Reborn raised an eyed brow and smirked, causing his no-good student to quiver in fear.

"Good. Now explain to me why you have failed, three times, to confess your adore for this Sasagawa Kyoko? It seems like the entire universe has a vendetta against you. " Reborn sighed, "You tripped over twenty times, got lost, ran into a girl and all for nothing, because it turns out that your precious Kyoko-chan has left town for the weekend."

Tsuna groaned, "It's your fault, ever since Shamal fixed me, you've been trying to get me to confess."

Reborn, as is customary, ignored Tsuna entirely and continued on his previous tangent, "Though something good did come out of it. That girl, Miura Haru, I think she'd be a perfect member fro your Famiglia. I wonder if she has a flame, and which one it is. Maybe sun flames or lightening? She doesn't strike me as a cloud, or mist. And we already got Gokudera and Yamamoto so if she's a storm or rain we got a problem."

"I already told you I'm not going to be a Mafia Boss."

Reborn, once again, continued like if he didn't hear the boy, "Well there's only one way to find out."

"What are you going to do?" Tsuna eye the hitman warily, as the chameleon shifted into a gun.

"You'll see." Reborn vanished from sight.

Seconds later one could hear the panicky call of "Reborn!" coming the Sawadsa's house.

The town's people just shrugged it off; Tsuna yelling about something or another was daily occurrence and the majority, if not all, of the Namimori's inhabitants were desensitized to the cries of one Tsunayoshi Sawada.

 **…**

A petite female leaned against the brick wall in a narrow street, She pulled out a disposable cell and tapping the keys in quick succession before stopping and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" the person on the other end croaked

The woman eyed her surrounding with a critical eye, and once she was satisfied that she was completely alone, she spoke. "Agent sixty-four, reporting that all is going according to plan."

"What no hello? How are you? Must it always be business first with you?"

The woman, identified as agent sixty-four, rolled her eyes, "I'm on a mission. What did you expect a social call?"

"Yes, but I suppose it was foolish of me."

"That it was."

"So I'm guessing they met then."

"Yes."

"So? That doesn't mean she going to get picked. You do know that, right?"

"Ah, but it does, Reborn is considering her."

"Now, now, don't count your chickens before they hatch. If she's storm or rain we're screwed."

"She isn't, her flame is lightening. She's got no connections with the Italian mafia, but her mother was involved with a Yakuza, but the woman left her home to keep them away from her family."

"Anything else? I mean this is a girl we're talking about"

"Someone seems to have forgotten that the person who can kicked his ass happens to be a girl. " Agent sixty-four smirked, before sobering once again, "Don't worry though her gender won't be a handicap. Trust me, I'll make sure of it."

"Well, I still think you should have gone for the Lambo kid, but if you say so."

"Trust me it's a bad idea. It would take years for the kid to actually become powerful. And, even than he doesn't have her potential."

"I suppose so. Well, I got to go, the boss is calling."

"Got it."

The woman clicked off phone, tossed it on the ground and crushed it underneath her boot than she disappeared as if she had never been there in the fist place, but those who were observant would have seen the pale, near invisible, indigo flames that appeared an instant before she disappeared.

 **…**

The first impression Reborn got of Haru was that she was an eccentric, but as he observed her more closely, he could see that she was wise beyond her years.

She was also very clumsy.

It amused Reborn greatly to watch the uncoordinated girl trip and fall with extreme frequency, reminding him of his no-good student.

However, Reborn was pretty sure this lack of grace was transitory; there were fleeting moments when the girl would show catlike grace and near hair-trigger reflexes.

Reborn could tell the girl had potential, and would make a great addition to the Vongola Famiglia, but, Reborn hadn't made any decisions yet.

Had Haru been male by now he would have decided to make her a guardian.

Not that the hitman was sexist, it was scientifically proven that woman usually had weaker flames than men, but that wasn't what was holding Reborn back.

It was the fact that Haru, from what he had observed, was highly compatible with his no-good student. He was worried about the ramifications of making someone who had a high likelihood of becoming Tsuna's future wife, his guardian as well.

But most importantly, Reborn didn't want anything to hinder the possible relationship he was hoping they'd eventually develop. Haru and Tsuna, in Reborn's opinion, would be perfect for each other. The fact that she would make the ideal wife for a Vongola Boss was just icing on the cake.

 **…**


	4. Chapter 3: Anomalies

**A/N: As per usual a thanks to all of you lovely readers and reviewers.**

 **...**

Haru smiled in amusement as she watched Tsuna's two guardians try to kill each other- okay, it was actually kind of one-sided with Gokudera was trying to kill Yamamoto, who was completely obvious.

Haru snickered as Yamamoto managed to dodge another bomb still not aware that they were being thrown at him.

Obviousness seemed to grant the baseball player near invulnerability. It was insane, either he avoided the projectiles entirely or they bounced off him. Haru couldn't help but see the usefulness in that.

She let a muffled giggle as Gokudera missed yet again.

Then watched as the teen let out a groan of frustration and tried to throw another bomb, only to finally be stopped by Tsuna. Haru found Gokudera's almost immediate obedience incredibly hilarious, the face he would put on whenever he failed Tsuna was reminiscent of a kicked puppy.

Haru felt that, due to the storm guardian's dog-like loyalty, it suited him very well.

There was little the teen wouldn't do for Tsuna and it was both heartwarming and terrifying as that kind of unending loyalty could breed a deep and powerful hatred. One could only imagine what Gokudera would do if there came a day someone hurt Tsuna irrevocably.

Before Haru could ponder further, the familiar and child-like greeting of: "Ciaossu" interrupted her musings.

"Hello." Haru replied, eyes still staring fixedly at the interactions between the two guardians and their boss.

"You are interested in Dame-Tsuna?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Haru nodded in admittance, "Well, it's not everyday someone wearing only boxer-shorts runs into you."

The hitman snickered, "True."

"So, what's your name?" Haru asked, deciding that a change in topic was in order and hoping to avoid the horror that would occur least she slip up and said the hitman's name when he had yet to introduce himself. "I'm Miura Haru."

"Reborn."

"Nice to meet you." Haru pointed at Tsuna, "Err, why the Dame?"

Outwardly the hitman expression didn't change, but, inside, he was smirking gleefully. "Because he fails at everything, except failing."

Haru struggled to contain a laugh. She felt slightly guilty about it, but she couldn't help but think that Reborn's statement summoned Tsuna at this point in time, up almost perfectly.

Haru raised a eyebrow, "Really now?"

The baby nodded solemnly, "Unfortunately yes."

Haru shook her head, before pushing her self off the wall she had been leaning on, deciding to make an escape while she still could. "Ah, sorry Reborn-san, but Haru's got to go now or she'll be late."

"Ah, I see." The Hitman shrugged, "Well, you don't need to ask for my permission. Ciaossu, Miura Haru, but know we will speak again."

Haru nodded, then she whirled around, almost fell over, cursed her inability to coordinate her limbs correctly- much to a certain hitman's amusement- and headed homeward.

 **…**

Agent sixty-four smiled cheerfully as she walked down the streets off Namimori completely unnoticed despite her odd coloring and stunning appearance.

Everything was well in her world and so far everything as going as planned. Now, there was only one thing left for her to do before she would be relieved of her duty for a time.

Her eyes scanned the crowd stopping on a familiar chocolate-eyed girl. With a flicker of near invisible flames, the woman appearance changed from a gorgeous woman, that looked to be in her twenties, into that of a nondescript old lady. She then headed over to the brunette.

"Umm, wait a minute young lady!" She called, ambling slowly over to where Haru stood.

Haru whirled around and turned to the "old" lady in confusion, "Eh?"

"Ah miss." Agent sixty-four stopped in front of the teen, "I trying to find the nearest bus stop, do you know where that is?"

Haru smiled, "Yes, it's at the end of this street in front of an old yellow house."

The "old" lady grasped Haru hand, and gave a seemingly heartfelt and sincere thank you- it was not entirely a lie of course, she was thankful, but not for the reasons Haru thought she was. Quickly the "old" lady slipped something metallic into Haru's hands, and began to walk away. Haru had just turned away for a moment, finally feeling a cold smooth metallic weight in her palm. Figuring the lady had left it behind, she swiveled around, intent on returning the item, when she noticed the old lady was gone.

"How?" Haru muttered, giving her surroundings a quick survey, only to find she was unable to locate the aged woman, and so she decided to finally see what the lady had left.

Opening her hand, Haru examined the metallic object in her hand. It was a sliver and gleaming pocket watch. She turned it over and to her great surprise there was a engraving on it that read: _**Two** **in parallel**._

Haru blinked in confusion, _That makes absolutely no sense. What are the two, and what does 'in parallel' even mean?_

Opening up the watch, Haru saw something even more disturbing, it had an emblem on it, and not just any emblem, but the emblem of the Vongola Famiglia.

Haru's breath caught in her throat. As Haru tried to decipher what exactly this whole thing could possibly mean, the watch, which was incorrectly set, struck three. And, agent sixty-four, who was hidden mere five feet way from Haru, disappeared. In her place was air, and there not even the slightest indication that she had been there at all, except for a very confused brunette and a silver pocket watch.

 **…**

Looking over at the sweet innocent face of the child, Tsuna felt himself give in, much to his annoyance. He was such a pushover, and it was just as the kid said, he was completely unable to refuse a request, especially one from a child.

"Alright." Tsuna's reluctance and subsequent guilt for feeling reluctant were evident, "I'll help."

"Thank you, Tsuna-nii!" The child threw his arms around the Mafia Boss in training, "Thank you."

"No problem Fuuta."

At this moment, Tsuna lost the right to complain about all subsequent run-ins with the mafia and all other problems Fuuta brought to him and the Famiglia with his ranking skills.

Though it should be said even if he had know what was coming anyone could tell you it wouldn't change anything. After all, it was nigh impossible for Tsuna to refuse a request.

 **…**

Haru yanked her door opened and sighed in frustration; Things were not going her way. It was obvious Reborn had taken an interest in her and it frustrated her to no end. Not to mention how weird everything was. She had originally met Tsuna because she had challenged him, and everything here was messed up.

 _Where was Kyoko? Where was Lambo? Ryohei? Hadn't Tsuna started to hang out with all of them at this point?_ Haru groaned, collapsing on her couch. _Just what is going on here? Just where, or is it when, am I? Nothing is making any sense!_

 **…**


	5. Chapter 4: A Proposition

**A/N: I think I'm going to start an updating schedule - Maybe a chapter every other Friday, or something.**

 **…**

 **Haru** was inwardly panicking despite her calm look, as she made her way to Namimori Middle School.

She had been both dreading and anticipating this confrontation that she had been planning for the past four days, and, as the gates of the now the heavily guarded school came into view Haru fingers clenched around the sliver watch in her pocket.

She had no idea what to make of it.

Hibari's underlings tended to stay out of sight and avoid crowding, but there they all were, some looking a bit worse for wear, with black eyes and bruises, but otherwise fine.

As she came to a halt in front of the school, she felt all eyes take her in.

Haru fidgeted uncomfortably underneath they collective scrutiny, until one of them, who Haru assumed was the second in command, spoke up:

"What are you here for?"

"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, I have to t-tell him something." It was only after Haru said it, that she realized she might have given them the wrong impression due to her slight stuttering - though it couldn't have been helped, something about this put her on edge.

One of them wolf whistled, Haru mentally groaned.

It was just as she thought, she had given these idiots the impression she was here to confess her adore for the next Vongola Boss.

While Haru would not deny she loved him, right now, Tsuna wasn't the man she was in love with. He was still a kid; granted he was the kid, who would become the man she loved, but there was a distinctly difference, whether anyone understood or not, between Tsuna the adolescent and Tsuna the man.

But, regardless of that, Haru wasn't even certain she would try to romantically pursue the boy this time.

She could still recall the bitter feeling of failure she had felt when Tsuna had chosen Kyoko over her, and she didn't know if she was willing to stake her heart on what was most likely nothing, but a pipe-dream, and would end in defeat.

Internally, Haru sighed heavily, but outward she showed no emotion, other than a slight flush.

She decided it was best to let them believe what they wanted to, as it worked in her favor.

If they thought she was confessing, they would think nothing of her dragging the boy to speak privately.

Though to be honest Haru had no idea how to broach the subject. It was very likely, as in almost certain, Tsuna wouldn't have the slightest clue as to why she was given the watch or even that the thing existed.

Haru was hoping his tutor, there was no way the hitman wouldn't spy on them, would know about it and, if that was the case, Haru planned on returning it along with a strict statement of disinterest in involving herself in the bloody world of the Mafia.

She knew it was slightly unwise of her, but, after quite a lot of thought, she had decided to avoid becoming part of Tsuna's inner circle; instead, she would establish herself an acquaintance of the boss.

Doing so would grant her protection from _that_ man, but at the same time would keep her out of the Mafia business. Breaking out of her self-reflection, Haru took a look at her wristwatch, and groaned- there was still a few minutes left before dismissal.

Haru cursed the difference in schedule's between Namimori and Midori Middle. As far as she was concerned, she definitely got the raw end of the deal, sure she was dismissed an hour earlier, but the homework was excruciating- or rather it had been, now with a college education at a Tokyo University, Haru could say the homework was easy, but incredibly time consuming and dull.

 _Seriously, who would want to write a thirty-page essay on the history of soap?_

It seemed to her that teachers at Midori were out to get her, as they were always giving her the most boring and inane assignments. Before she could complain further, the sharp clear ringing on the bell broke Haru from her thoughts. The gates opened and the girl smiled in relief as she stepped one to the school grounds and began seeking out the brunet. She would finally-

"Hey, wait up Beautiful!"

Haru jumped at the exclamation: _Beautiful- well, it's not like that been for me, probably Kyoko._ Shrugging the brunette continued on, eyes scanning the crowd, when a hand tapped her back. Whirling around, Haru found herself facing a tall boy with black spiky hair and, judging by the bag on his shoulder, he was in Kendo Club, vaguely she recognized this guy as a future ex-boyfriend of Kyoko's.

"I said wait up."

Haru raised an eyebrow, "So?"

The boy smirked, dismissing her question entirely, "What's your name."

Haru, deciding that he was annoying, figured lying would be the best in this situation, "Myra Haruki."

"Kensuke Mochida," He replied, as though he though Haru actually gave a damn, and than flirtatiously added, " So, Haruki-chan, you looking for a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Haru inwardly smirked when the guy visibly inflated; she forgot how fun it was to mess with guys, who, like Mochida, that thought they were quite the Casanova. Then deciding to have some more fun, she added, "My ideal type is sweet, cute, and innocent guys with brown hair and brown eyes. You seen anyone like that?"

Haru inwardly laughed as the guy deflated, while taking in the fact that at some point a crowd had formed. After a few moments, Mochida seemed to have gotten a second wind.

"Wow, beautiful, that was specific." He smirked, "Maybe its time you mix it up a little bit, don't you think?

"I know exactly where you're going with this and let me just save you the trouble of continuing." Haru decided to put the final nail in the coffin, "I'm not interested in guys like you."

Mochida's gaze darkened, "I think I can change you mind."

"You don't get it do you?" Haru had lost her patience, "I'm not interested. Now if you would get out of my way, I would appreciate it. I need to find someone and you are simply stalling."

"Who are you looking for?" It appeared, much to Haru's relief, the boy had given up on asking her out, for today at least, to avoid more public embarrassment.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Why?"

Haru smiled cheerfully, it sharply contrasted from the next words she spoke: "None of your damn business. Now step aside before I make you."

The boy scowled, but nonetheless obeyed, walking passed the idiot, and Haru turned to the crowd, and asked in an amble tone: "So any of know where Sawada Tsunayoshi is?"

"Library." One of the boys in the crowd replied, "Has to help the Librarian as punishment for being late."

Haru smiled, "Thank you."

The boy's face flushed red, "No problem"

…

Haru felt like killing something as she made her way down the empty library.

She was getting tired of being hit on; it hadn't been like this before.

People had tended to run the hell away when the saw Haru heading here, looking for Tsuna. Admittedly, that might have been because she had acted like a viable psychopath, back then -or was it now?

And, no one wanted to date an obsessive teenage girl. Still this was ridiculous, she wasn't that special, all she saw when she saw herself in the mirror was girl, a regular, none too special girl. S

he failed to see what made her alluring; she had no exotic features, or coloring. She figured she was rather average, or maybe slightly less than average: Why else would have (or is it will?), Tsuna pick Kyoko, exotic, honey-eyed Kyoko?

Haru shook her head. She didn't need to think this now. There were more important concerns to address.

 **…**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in love, or, rather he thought he was, but really he was just infatuated, with Sasagawa Kyoko.

She was perfect and, in his eyes, was everything a guy would want.

But, lately, his interest had been fading. His thoughts no longer revolved around the honey-eyed girl, and his heart no longer beat as rapidly in the idol's presence.

No, a different girl was replacing her; the girl Tsuna had literally run into a little over a week ago.

The girl named, Miura Haru. And Tsuna was terrified. Terrified of how fascinated, curious, he was about a girl he had only met once.

He blamed it on her eyes- her beautiful, sad eyes.

Though, if he were honest, the fact she was beautiful, maybe even more so than Kyoko, may have had something to do with it, but the most influencing factor was definitely her eyes.

Eyes that filled with hidden pain, with longing, those unique, lonely even in a crowd, eyes, that looked so much like his had, before he met Reborn.

And, he wanted to see her again, or rather, he had an un-ignorable desire to see he again and it scared him. This longing was unnatural, he had never felt this way before and he was at a lost as to what to do.

The brunet frowned thoughtfully, as he lifted yet another book and set it in its proper place. He had been late for the fiftieth time this year and Hibari had been none to pleased; thankfully, he had been spared a beating, and was instead suffering in the Library, forced the shelve books as the Librarian had larger concerns to deal with this afternoon, something about his daughter being in labor- Tsuna hadn't exactly been listening.

Taking stock of the amount of books he still had to deal with Tsuna groaned, this was going to take all day. Gokudera had work and Yamamoto had practice so none of his friends could help him today- Reborn had vanished to who knows where and, personally, Tsuna was grateful.

The sound of a door opening broke the Sawada from his musing and he turned to face the enterer, to find himself facing the girl he had been think about barely seconds before.

"Miura-san?!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san." The girl looked frustrated, "Finally, you have no idea what I went through to get here. But, that's of little importance as Haru has something to tell you."

Haru breathed in deeply: "A few days ago, Haru met an old woman and she had this weird watch on her hand, it had a weird emblem on it. Haru did some research, and she found out that it was the emblem of the Vongola, and that you are affiliated with this group. So, I got a question: why did this woman approach Haru? "

Tsuna was at a loss, he did know what to think, his first thought was that Reborn had something to do with this, but his guess was quickly disproved.

"I had nothing to do with it, Dame-Tsuna." Both of the teens jumped at the sound of the baby Hitman's voice; Reborn had a scowl on his face, "Could you describe this watch and woman?"

"Woman looked around eighty or so, with black hair and eyes, no taller than four-eleven, the watch was sliver, it had the emblem of the Vongola and a inscription that read: Two worlds in parallel."

"I'll look into it. Reborn replied. "However, now that you know about Tsuna, we will need to keep you close for you're own protection as well as for secrecy's sake."

"No!" Haru snapped, "Haru- I want nothing to do with your bloody world!"

"Don't ask for help when they come then."

Haru jumped upon hearing that, "Who?"

"Yakuza, or more specifically Momokyokai. Did you know your mother was involved with them in her youth and the punishment for betrayal is the taking and enslaving of the first born child?" Reborn smirked, "Since you're a girl, and a pretty one, you probably be made the betrothed of the future heir. I think he's about a two or three years older than you. Oh, and he not your ideal type."

Haru eyes widened, she didn't knowing Reborn had heard that, but upon realizing she had lost and her plans were ruined, glowered at the Hitman, "Fine, Haru will do what you want. I guess even the Mafia needs to force or trick girls into becoming their maids, cheerleaders, and chiefs. "

"No, my dear you seemed to be mistaken. The Vongola have no real need for such things." Reborn smiled, "I've got bigger plans for you."

At this point Tsuna interjected, "What do you want from her?"

"I don't want anything _from_ her. She doesn't have anything _I_ want. But she can _become_ something the Vongola, more specifically you, _need_."

Tsuna sighed, "Just tell us already."

"I want her to become be the Vongola Tenth Generation Lightening Guardian."

…

Her ears were still ringing, She could quiet believe it, Reborn wanted her, to take Lambo's place.

She had been too shocked to refuse, not that she could, but Tsuna had argued against it- but it was for naught, she couldn't refuse and Tsuna, as he was now, could not win against Reborn.

Haru sighed heavily. S

he was now Tsuna's Lightening Guardian, and she didn't know how the hell this had even happened- _Why her? Why not Lambo?_

Pulling out the watch in her pocket, the mystery of it as still unanswered, and she opened it. The interior was even more beautiful than it's sparkling exterior with glittering and bejeweled emblem roman numerals, and golden hour, second, and minute hands.

 _Why was this given to me? Just what the hell is going on!_

 **…**


	6. Chapter 5: Sky's Mirror

**To those of you who review, favorite, follow and read this story, here;'s your usual thank you.  
**

 **...**

 **Her** eyes glued to the mirror, Kyoko carefully applied one more coat of sparkly pink lip-gloss, and scanned her face for imperfections.

To her pleasure, there is not a single thing marring her lovely face.

Despite popular opinion, Kyoko is no fool, and she is very meticulous about making sure she looked her best knowing that by using her heredity gift of beauty would insure she got a great husband and live the charmed life - or at least that what mom has taught her.

Though truthfully, even with her mother's teachings, Kyoko wasn't as skilled at catching attention as the Sasagawa Matriarch.

Nonetheless, before her estrangement from her family, Sasagawa Yumiko, her mother, had taught Kyoko all the rules and tricks she would need to find herself a suitable partner.

But, there were three things in specific that were heavily impressed upon.

 _One, keep your options open, don't settle for the first man you see._

 _Two, looks were a must. Don't sully your line by marrying someone below you- in other words marry a handsome and wealthy man._

 _Three, once you've found what you want guard him zealously._

Kyoko took these things to heart, especially the last one. She had taken care to assure no other woman would so much as look at any boy she was interested in - of which there were many.

However, admittedly, Kyoko was most possessive of one boy in particular and had worked hard to keep the female masses from realizing the catch they were letting slip by.

Nonetheless, the girl still kept her options opened, she made sure to look for other promising individuals, and test their worth - after all, it wouldn't do to go against mother's teachings. P

lacing the lip-gloss tube back into her make-up bag, then straighten out her clothing, and spraying on strawberry perfume, Kyoko then stepped out of the bathroom, made her way to the front door, grabbed her bag, put on her shoes, and began heading over to school.

As her eyes roved the path, she wondered if she'd meet up with him this morning - having missed his fawning presence. He had been out of it lately, and Kyoko wondered what was bothering him.

He hadn't been gushing over her like he usually did - and the girl didn't like it one bit. If she didn't know any better, she'd think the boy didn't like her anymore.

Of course that was virtually impossible.

The chances of that happen was less than one percent. As she caught sight of spiky brown hair, Kyoko grinned. There he was, her most promising claim: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 **…**

Tsuna sighed distractedly, thinking back on the haunted eyes that plagued his dreams, feeling the familiar feeling of guilty pooling in his stomach. He had gotten someone else involved again. However, before he could ponder deeper on it. A cheerful call of his name cut him off: "Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna spun around to face his school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko.

As usual she looked poised and beautiful with a sunny smile in place.

He smiled softly for the girl, and was surprised he hadn't descended into a mess of nervous. He also noted that the fluttering of his stomach and the usual flush he would have on face in her presence was strangely absent. As the girl came over to him, Tsuna pushed his confusion away, attributing all the earlier things to mess his life currently was.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan." There was no stutter, and Tsuna wondered if he was getting sick or something.

Kyoko smile seemed to falter, and her eyes darkened a bit, but she brightened again so Tsuna wondered if he had imagined it. "Want to walk to school together?"

Was her tone slightly strained or was Tsuna imagining it? "Sure."

Again he was way too calm.

Where was the usual warmth in his chest? Why was he not dissolving into a love struck mess- not that he wanted to, but this was weird.

He was only ever this calm in HDWM, and even then he recalled everything being brighter, warmer, in Kyoko's presence. Tsuna wondered what was wrong with him.

Kyoko was like a mirror, reflecting the world back at him, making brighter. But, right now he found he no longer saw the world reflected in her eyes and nothing seemed brighter because of her presence.

 **…**

Tsuna wasn't happy.

And, if one were asked why, he would simply frown and offer a distracted and unconvincing excuse that he would not remember later.

That's why every person who asked received a different excuse.

He had told Gokudera it was exhaustion.

Yamamoto had been told it was because of a bad test score.

He had told Kyoko he wasn't feeling well.

Lambo had heard something about being beat up.

Ryohei had been led to believe it was because of a migraine.

Even Reborn wasn't too sure what was bothering the boy, though he figured it was related to Haru, and possibly his earlier encounter with the younger Sasagawa.

Regardless there was something bothering the brunet and it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

So the moment he walked in, Nana knew something was up.

Reborn, thankfully, was not with him.

The hitman was aware that the boy was agitated and need sometime alone. He also took into account that it was unlikely that Tsuna would be able to relax until the hitman was out of sight and earshot. Reborn was both amazed and annoyed at how good Tsuna was getting at using his intuition. On one hand it meant improvement, on the other it made spying on the boy a challenge.

Turning away from the dishes she had been washing and looking over to her clearly distressed child, Nana, like the empathetic person she was, knew just what to do. Removing her apron, the woman pulled her son into a warm hug.

"Tsu-kun, what wrong?" Nanas tone was a perfect mixture of tenderness and concern, and instantly put her son at ease.

"Mom," Tsuna voice was muffled slightly as his face was pressed against his mother's shirt, "I-I'm so confused."

"Tsu-kun…" Nana trailed off unsure what to say.

"Is it possible?" Tsuna inhaled deeply and reassured by the smell of vanilla, his mom always smelled like vanilla, continued. "To suddenly stop loving a person?"

Nana tiled her head in confusion; Tsuna, though he was not looking at his mother, knew he needed to clarify.

"I love Kyoko-chan, remember?"

"Yes." Nana affirmed, though she wouldn't exactly call what he had felt love.

"Up until a few days ago, I was sure I still loved Kyoko. Now I'm not so sure. See, yesterday, I realized that I hadn't really been thinking about her lately. Today…" Tsuna trailed off.

Knowing her son needed prompting, Nana replied with a: "What happened?"

"We met up this morning." Tsuna could still see it in his mind's eye.

As per usual, she had smelled of strawberries, her lips colored a glossy pink, and her skin, like always, was as smooth looking as porcelain.

Kyoko, as always she greeted him with a bright smile, and the sun was hitting her face at just the right angle giving her face a soft , yet, despite the vision of perfection in front of him, Tsuna failed to feel the butterflies.

He didn't even blush and ,with his messy uniform, he looked and felt so out of place next to the immaculate idol. After spending several hours brooding on it, Tsuna came to the realization of how insubstantial the foundation of his crush was.

Kyoko was the only girl in Namimori Middle, who was kind to him.

He liked her because she was pretty, nice, and she was the only girl who would talk to him- or rather she had been.

Tsuna recalled the stunning brunette that was one of the many reasons behind his distraction and disgruntlement today. And, now that he was free of the rose-colored glasses, the boy could admit Haru is (to him at least) much prettier than the Sasagawa.

While Kyoko was exotic ( her honey eyes and light colored hair a rarity), Tsuna found he preferred Haru's kind of beauty. At first glance it might be missed, but closer inspection proved she was far lovelier than Kyoko would ever be.

But that's not what drew Tsuna in.

Rather, it was the air she had about her: one of knowledge, maturity, and mystery. It was fascinating. Her eyes were so haunted, and Tsuna wanted to know why.

Any further contemplation was brought to an abrupt halt when, Nana worried by the fact her son had gotten quiet pressed for details. "What happened when you to met up?"

Gathering his bearings Tsuna replied, "I didn't feel anything, the world didn't fade away. I looked at Kyoko-chan and felt nothing. I-I don't understand."

"Tsunayoshi." Nana tightened her grip on her son, "What I'm about to tell you, you may not like or even agree with. Do you still want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"You don't love Kyoko-chan." Tsuna stiffened in his mother's grip but he didn't try to get out of it. "Now I'm not saying you don't feel anything for her, that would be a lie, but you don't love her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Love is, well, it a really strong and complex emotion. There are so many different ways to express it, so many different kinds of love. There's the love I have for you, the love a parent feels for a child- one of the purest forms of love. You are the most important thing in my life, and I would give anything and everything for you."

"Really?"

Nana smiled, "Of course."

Tsuna hugged his mom little tighter.

"Now were was I? Let see, there's also the love you feel for a sibling, a pet, a friend. These are all powerful forms of love, but the scariest and one of the most consuming forms of love is romantic love. The kind you thought you felt for Sasagawa-chan." Nana eyes glazed over, "I've been in love and I am in love, so trust me when I tell you that what you felt was infatuation, admittedly very powerful infatuation, but it most certainly wasn't love. Because, you see, infatuation fades fast. All it takes is one moment, one instant, and that feeling is gone. But, when you love someone, it takes much longer to get over it, if ever."

Tsuna thought on his absent father, the man who left to become a star. He wondered if his mom was talking about him when she said she was and is in love. Or if perhaps, someone else had found a place in his mother's heart.

 **…**

It was one o'clock in the morning and Haru was considering running way, but she knew she'd never get anywhere.

She'd only be dragged back home before she even left Namimori, or if she was lucky enough to made it out of the town, she be dragged back before she made it out of Japan. And, if she, by some miracle made it out of Japan, Reborn would have her hunted down to the ends of the earth - and she still be dragged back to Namimori with in a few days, perhaps hours of her departure.

All she'd succeed in doing was pissing off the deranged manic that was Reborn, and worry her father.

Haru groaned; it seemed like the world was out to get her.

She still couldn't get over the fact that baby knew who her mother was, what her mother had done, and of Haru's own inescapable dilemma. She still remembered the day she first lad eyes on the man that became her husband, _that_ man.

She had been no older than seventeen when she first saw him.

His name was Momokyokai Jin and he had been three years older. And, as Reborn had said just days before, she had become his betrothed and, admittedly, Jin hadn't been all that powerful.

Had Haru been able to ask Tsuna for help he would have been easy to get rid of. But Haru hadn't had Tsuna, or the powerful Vongola Famiglia to help her. She had been on her own and terrified.

 **…**

 **I hope you guys like this - I, myself, am a bit unsure about this chapter, especially the beginning.**


	7. Chapter 6: (Re) Introductions

**…**

 ** _Dancing_** _, something she had enjoyed and now despised with passion._

 _His arm wrapped around her waist, his hands creeping lower with every step._

 _She counted the seconds it would take her to slip away-the seconds left in the song. Then, as the last cord is played, she steps away and one of the multitude of fake excuses she has dancing in her brain leaves her lips._

 _"I'm tired", She says._

 _Then tells him she could use a drink and some rest, as she looks upon his chiseled face, which had it not been married by cruelty and hunger, would have been pleasing to the eye._

 _Like always his gaze lingers on her departing figure, and the bile raises to her throat._

 _She feels filthy when he looks at her. And, as she sits down and takes a drink of her water bottle, she looks over the mass of dancers. That night she would be given two options: marriage or death._

 _At the altar, her tongue burning as she swears eternal love, Haru felt like a coward._

 **…**

Haru awoke with a gasp and sweat matted forehead. Sheets were tangled in her limbs, her heart was pounding, the gripping darkness clung to every corner, and the ghost of his touch still clung to her body.

Now, intellectually Haru knew that he hadn't touched her and, with any luck, he never would. But she had felt it, as though it had happened in the hazy past or perhaps the future- Haru didn't know anymore. Everything was so confusing; she just wants peace and a shower- she needed to wipe off the feeling of those arms around her, on her.

Disentangling herself from her bed, the girl made her way to her bathroom. The sun had yet to come up, and Haru guessed it was around five the morning. Stripping out of her sweat covered pajamas, she stepped into the tub and turning the nob. As jets of cool water came out of the showerhead and hit her heated skin, the brunette sighed.

She didn't quite know how she could keep this up.

How long could she stand being near Tsuna?

Not that Haru didn't cherish this new chance, but, being around Tsuna, tested both her restraint, and patience.

She had loved the idiot, even though it hurt her to, and still loved that idiot. And, ever second they spent together, chiseled at her defenses, her walls. All she wanted was to hold him; kiss him. And, it was bloody insane how much she just wanted to be near him.

However, Haru doubted she ever make a move, her heart wasn't strong enough to survive more rejection.

 **…**

Kyoko shot him yet another smile, and Tsuna wondered if he was imagining it, or the girl was being affectionate to (as the older Sasagawa would say) the extreme.

It was weird.

He wasn't special and Kyoko didn't like him.

He must just be imagining it…but, then, those smiles….

 _Please let me be imagining it. Kyoko can't like me, not now. I-I don't want to hurt her. Please let me be imagining it._ Trying to take his mind off the less-than-pleasant thoughts he was having, Tsuna turned to his tutor and saw the baby was smirking.

"Why are we here, Reborn?" Tsuna gestured to the gate in front of them.

Reborn reply with the usual non-answer. "You'll see."

Tsuna sighed, "Could you at least tell me why you had all of us taken out class for this."

"Umm, Tsuna-kun, I'm pretty sure it's because this school gets out an hour earlier."

Tsuna jumped at the sound, and found himself facing Kyoko, whose face happened to be much too close to his own. Tsuna pulled away sharply, uncomfortable with the nearness.

"This is Midori Middle, an elite all girl's school, where only the crème de la crème get in." Her eyes went glossy with an odd mix of admiration and envy, "It a really good school, and I had wanted to go here, but I didn't meet any of the requirements."

Looking over at the huge iron gates, Tsuna tired and failed to understand why Kyoko would want to go here. From what little he could see of the school building, it wasn't that impressive.

In fact the thing looked plain, but, he supposed, perhaps the inside was much more awe-inspiring. However, all further contemplation was brought to screeching halt when the gong-like dismissal bell run out, startling both him and his companions with its powerful sound.

Then, a few moments later, the gates opened and a swarm of teenage girls stampeded out. Their uniforms looked a tad familiar. Tsuna eyes shifted from person to person, trying to figure what made them elite. Most of them seemed like regular, non-special, people.

"Tsuna-san!?" Said future Mafia Boss whirled to the direction the noise was coming from, and saw the familiar figure of Miura Haru running over to him.

As she approached, Tsuna noticed that her eyes seemed brighter then usual.

While the sadness was still there, but it was less obvious, and, if he didn't know better, he'd say she was pleased to see him.

But that couldn't be it, he had ruined her life after all. He had dragged this poor soul into his bloody world and she probably hates him for it.

Besides there was no way someone as no-good as him could be the cause of any (however tentative) happiness- it was probably there because of some earlier event.

Haru smiled slightly as she stopped in front of the Vongola heir, "Umm, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"W-Well, umm, I-I don't really know." Why was he stuttering? Why did his face feel so hot? "Reborn made us come here, but h-he didn't tell us w-why."

"Us?" Haru eyes widened as she finally noticed the other three Namimori students, and, pointing to them, she asked: "Friends of yours?"

"Y-yeah." Tsuna felt his face flush and he wondered if was he getting sick. "Umm, guys, this is Miura Haru, my new friend."

Yamamoto grinned, "Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you, Miura-san"

"Extremely nice to meet you Sawada's friend." Ryohei announced enthusiastically, "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei and this is my extreme little sister, Kyoko."

Kyoko flashed a seemingly brilliant grin, but, from Tsuna's perspective, it seemed slightly strained, "Nice to meet you! Please call me Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you as well." Haru offered both Yamamoto and Ryohei grin, all the while wondering exactly where Gokudera was.

The boy was usually attached to Tsuna's hip. Haru had a feeling that perhaps Reborn had excluded Tsuna's right-hand man for a reason. Shaking her self of the thought she realized she had yet to greet Kyoko and offered a weak, sugary, grin. However it proved unnecessary, as the honey-eyed girl was too lost in thought to notice the delay.

However, Reborn had noticed and the hitman smiled wickedly and hopped down from his perch, "Dame-Tsuna, I believe you're holding out on us."

"Huh?"

"Miss Miura here isn't just your friend." Reborn smirked knowingly, "I brought you them here to insure you'd tell them the exact nature of your relationship."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked; however, the tutor had already disappeared, and, so Tsuna screeched out the usual angry and annoyed exclamation of: "Reborn!"

 **…**

"So your Tsuna's Lightening Guardian and not his girlfriend?" Yamamoto sighed, "Such a shame, the two of you would make a cute couple."

Before Tsuna could even start blubbering out embarrassed denials, Haru smiled softly, "That is correct, I'm not his girlfriend."

Haru turned to the flushed Sawada, "Tsuna-san, are you okay? Your face is really red- you don't have a fever do you?"

"No! " Tsuna buried his face in his hands, "I-I'm f-fine."

"Well, if you're sure..." Haru decided it was time to change the subject, "So, does Reborn do these kinds of things often?"

"Yes," Tsuna sighed in annoyance, "Reborn thrives on causing me discomfort and creating chaos."

"Ah." Haru smiled sympathetically, "I see."

There was a few moments of silence, no one quite sure how to restart the conversation, until the younger Sasagawa spoke up.

"So Haru-chan," Kyoko's eyes glistened with unrestrained curiosity, "How did you and Tsuna-kun meet?"

Haru blushed and Tsuna's face got even redder.

"Well, umm," Haru paused for a moment searching for a way to explain their fairly unusual meeting, "Well, Tsuna literally ran into me. He looked a bit off, kind aggressive in his manner - nothing like he is now. It was sort of like he had places to be and things to do. Except, he was in boxer shorts, so it was really confusing… Though, from what Tsuna said earlier, I'm guessing that's was Reborn doing?"

Tsuna nodded in affirmation, incredibly thankful Haru didn't mention that he had also told her he had to go confess to Kyoko with his Dying Will. Now that would have been mortifying.

Tsuna risked shooting a quick glace at the honey-eyed girl, was he imagining it or her eyes carried a knowing glint. Turning to Haru, Tsuna noticed the girl eyes had lost all of the light they had earlier.

For some reason he felt the need to do something.

"But you know, it's not all bad, and I'm actually sort of grateful to Reborn for it." Tsuna smiled softly at Haru, "Because, even though it was really embarrassing, I got a new friend out of it."

Was he imagining it or had the light not only returned to her eyes, but had gotten brighter as well?

 ** _…_**

"Are you sure?"

Agent Sixty-Four nodded, at the man in front of her, "Yes. Any further meddling, while it will undoubtedly speed up their bonding, will inevitably lead to their separation."

"What makes you say that?" The man asked.

"Well, for one Reborn's already involved. And need I remind you that neither the Boss nor the Spring like being controlled? And, therefore, when they inevitably find out we had a hand in the formation of their relationship, they will question it's very foundation. So to avoid said complication, we should let them get together on their own."

"Really? Have you forgotten why we are in this mess in the first place, Sixty-Four? " Twenty asked, "Because if I recall correctly, the Boss ended up with Little Miss Perfect."

"Damn it Twenty, You and I both know _that_ Boss would have never chosen her. He was too blind to see her. _This_ Boss is different and you know it. "

"I know," The man sighed heavily, "I'm just worried, we really can't risk another failure again."

"I know."

 **…**

 **A/N: I apologies for the wait, and I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: An Epiphany

**…**

 **Ch. 7: An Epiphany**

 **…**.

 **Haru** swore there was someone following her. She had been out shopping, hoping to buy cloth for new cosplay costume, when she felt eyes on her.

At first she had though she had been imagining it, but that feeling had been with her for a while, and the paranoia was getting to her. Haru sighed heavily as she took a seat on a park bench, then, second-guessing her idea, stood up quickly and started walking again.

For some reason, she had felt like a sitting duck, as soon as she sat down. Again, Haru wondered if her paranoia was getting to her. However, she didn't get to think much on it, because Ipin and Ten-Years later Lambo, who literally came out of nowhere, jumped at something behind her.

Haru whirled around, and she found herself facing one of the ugliest, yet oddly familiar, things she had ever seen.

It was a bald humanoid, its skin was ash grey, and, to Haru's horror, it appeared its mouth had been stitched shut. And, she swore she had seen this creature before - that this had happened before.

And that was when it hit her, and Haru felt like smacking herself on the forehead for forgetting. Today, Tsuna, along with four of his guardians, would end in the hospital.

The teen cursed underneath her breath.

How didn't she see this earlier?

Though upon further thought she supposed it couldn't be helped, as this day was playing out a tad bit differently from before.

For one she wasn't listening to an audiobook- actually, she had never even re-checked it out in the first place, as she hadn't felt like rereading (hearing?) a subpar book.

Still she felt ashamed that she hadn't prepared or even thought ahead all that much. She had been to busy worrying about her feeling for Tsuna- and, to a lesser extent, the bloody world of organized crime- to really think about the golden opportunity she had.

She was in past.

She had the ability to make changes, avoid tragedies, but here she was wasting time agonizing about things in the distant future, things that couldn't be helped, to really try to fix or change anything.

It was ridiculous, she couldn't believe how self-centered she had been acting lately. How could she have forgotten that she wasn't the only one who suffered?

She should be with Tsuna and the others fighting with and protecting them, not here. But then again, she was useless when it came to fighting.

And what could she do really?

Deflating somewhat Haru looked over to Lambo, the rightful and much more useful ten-generation lighting guardian- though, admittedly he was a crybaby. _But, at least, he's a useful crybaby,_ Haru thought bitterly. _At least, he can hold his own in fight. But, me, I'd get eaten alive out there._

"Hey, Haru-nee-chan, come on. Just leave this one to Ipin." Jolting out of her thoughts, Haru found herself being tugged away from the unconscious grey figure.

Haru stared at him stupidly for a few moments before finally realizing she needed to react, and, after a few moments of uncertainty, decided to play dumb: "W-what's going on?"

"Ah, I forget." TYL Lambo replied, giving her sleeve another tug, "He is an assassin, Haru-nee-chan. He was sent here by that creepy old man that works for the Pineapple. Now come on."

Haru blinked in confusion, "So let me get this straight, this thing is an assassin, was targeting me of all people, and works for this old guy who, in turn, works for a **fruit**. Do you realize how _**insane** _ you sound right now? And, come to think of it, how the hell do you know my name!? And who are you people?!"

Now feeling very sheepish, TYL Lambo began to explain, but his time had run out and his present self promptly replaced him. As she faked panic and preceded to run away, Haru inwardly smirked: A _nd the academy award goes to… Miura Haru._

 **…**

Tsuna watched the screens unblinkingly, paying special attention to Haru and her reactions. There was something tugging at his brain, telling him that Haru wasn't as surprised that TYL Lambo knew her name, as she seemed _. Her reactions… they don't seem real._

It was like he was watching a really bad play, the whole thing seemed formulaic and scripted, and Haru looked incredibly distracted as though she weren't paying much mind to the happening around her.

Admittedly, it might had been because he was watching her on screen, and wasn't actually there in person. But, regardless the feeling that something was amiss wouldn't leave him, but at the same time he was oddly unconcerned nor worried, more curious than anything else.

And, it seemed, that there was no reason for him to be, as Reborn's eyes didn't show a hint of suspicion; neither did anyone else.

 _Still_ , Tsuna wondered, _just where were these insights coming from_.

Perhaps he was going crazy.

Or was he already crazy?

Tsuna didn't know, and, before he could make a decision on that, he heard the sound of pain and turned to see an Gokudera had finished Birds off. As he looked at the birdman's pathetic form, Tsuna asked himself how the hell Birds, who looked ancient, was still in junior high.

 **…**

She was at the hospital, standing outside of Tsuna room, and Haru felt like a failure.

Though she supposed it wasn't a new feeling, but rather one she was well acquainted with. Ever since her marriage- no, ever since Tsuna chose Kyoko over her, the feeling had followed her. She still remembered it with perfect clarity.

Her hair had been up to her waist; she had been growing it out ever since she learned Tsuna liked girls with long hair- though, she had, even then, known it was childish, silly even. But, despite how much of a pain caring for it had been, she kept her hair long anyway. Or rather, she had kept it long, until Tsuna came to her, hundred watt smile in place, and cheerfully informed her that he had confessed to his quote: "lovely Kyoko-chan" and she liked him back.

Less than an hour later she got a chin length bob-cut.

Two weeks later, Kyoko stopped talking to her.

Within a month, she lost all of her friends.

She sighing heavily, eyeing the door. Perhaps it was best she just go home.

Kyoko was probably already in there in there, and its not like her and this Tsuna were all that close. She started to turn away when the door opened and she whirled around. Standing in front of her was a scowling Gokudera and, on his shoulder, was none-other that Reborn.

"Where do you think you are going, Miura?" The baby asked, "A Guardian must always be with their boss in a time of need."

Haru inwardly winched at the Hitman's dangerous tone, but outwardly she kept her cool. "I see."

Gokudera still scowling looked over Haru in both annoyance and confusion, "What is going on?"

"Ah I forget you two haven't met." Reborn smirked, "This is Miura Haru, Tsuna's newest Guardian-"

"What?! But she's nothing but a weak little girl!"

Haru's expression darkened but before she could say anything, someone spoke up.

"That is no way to speak to a lady, Gokudera,"

Haru's eyes widened, and Reborn smirked.

Said boy turned around to face the speaker, and, upon noticing the brightly flame on said speaker's head, sputtered out something that sounded vaguely like: "Jūdaime?"

Completely ignoring the sliver haired teen, Tsuna instead addressed in the brunette: "Haru, come in please,"

Nervously, said girl slipped into the room, her eyes widening further when taking in the fact her boss was in Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Gokudera, Reborn, could you two go check up on the others? I want to speak to Haru." Then giving both the hitman and Gokudera a pointed look, added, "Alone, and don't you dare spy on us- I will know."

"As you wish Jūdaime!" Gokudera shot Haru a glare, before walking out of the room, Reborn in tow, and closing the door behind him.

 **…**

 **A/N: Feedback appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 8: More Meddling Parties

**To those that reviewed, favorited, followed and read this story, the customary: "Thank You."**

 **…**

 **Haru** had never been so nervous in her entire life.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, you're not in trouble." Tsuna flashed a reassuring grin- Haru just about melted; he looked so adorable, so sweet. "I just want to talk to you."

Haru walked over to his side and sat in the chair next to his bed, "Why?"

"Because, you're my friend, and, even thought I don't know you that well, I know you're upset- that you have been for a while."

"Tsuna-san, I assure you. I'm perfectly fine-"

"You're not!" Tsuna snapped, his sky flames flickering in agitation, "You always look like you're seconds away from falling apart!"

Haru froze.

"Even when you're smiling, you look so hurt, so broken. And, I really hate it."

"Tsuna-san…" the Lightening Guardian began, "Haru-"

"Let me finish." Tsuna took a deep breath, "I don't want to see you like that anymore, and I know it's not my place, but I want to fix it, make it better... I-I just want to you smile, like really smile. And, if, in order for you to be happy, I have standing up to Reborn so he doesn't involve you further in the god-forsaken Mafia or protect you when the Yakuza tries to make you marry their boss- I will, because you're my friend and I want my friends to be happy. "

Haru blinked and then blinked again, the image of Tsuna wearing a hopeful smiling became blurrier and blurrier each time. Then finally the tears started flowing, and Haru found that, try as she might, she could not stop crying.

Tsuna, upon seeing the person he had been talking to and trying to cheer up was shedding tears, promptly freaked out causing the flame on his head to sputtering out. "S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to make you c-cry. I-I'm s-"

"Don't apologize. They are happy tears. You have made Haru really happy." Haru wiped her eyes, "And Tsuna-san."

"Y-yeah."

"Thank you."

Then she smiled. Admittedly, it wasn't the smile Tsuna had hoped for, wished for, as it was still tainted by sadness, but she seemed lighter somehow- like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. And, though Tsuna did not know at the time, his words had fixed something in her.

 **…**

By the time Haru had left the hospital the sun had already set and the sky had went from bright cerulean to an inky shade of navy. As the cool air brushed against her exposed skin, Haru shivered, wishing she had had the foresight to bring a coat.

Slipping out her cellphone, the brunette read the glowing numbers on the screen and sighed. It was ten thirty, and much to late for a young and virtually defenseless girl to walk home- and, even if she left now, there was no way she'd get there before midnight. Sighing heavily, Haru dialed her father's number, hoping that her father would answer for once.

It rang once, twice, thrice, four, five times, then went straight to voicemail. She tried again. It went to voicemail again. She tried five more times. Same results. And, hoping against hope, she tried for the final time. Same result.

"Why won't you answer, Damn it!" Haru chucked the phone into the air, and, as it hit the ground, it, unsurprisingly, shattered, but the girl was to frustrated to care- it not like she couldn't easily afford to buy another, better, phone.

All was silent for a minute then someone snickered.

Haru jolted slightly at the sound, and whirled around to meet a redhead with foreign, most likely European, facial features.

"Now, now, Miss was it really necessary for you to destroy that harmless device?" The redhead asked, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement, "I mean, what could it have possibly done to merit such treatment?"

Haru didn't pay the rhetorical question much mind. She was too busy trying to decipher the woman's accent in an attempt to figure out where this foreigner hailed from. There were a few beats of silence then the woman spoke again:

"Umm, hello? Are you listening?"

"Are you French, Italian or Spanish?" Then noting the business-like ensemble the woman was wearing Haru added. "Are you Mafia?"

The woman blinked in confusion, completely unprepared for the sudden questions.

"Well?"

"Oh, um, Italian."

Haru sighed, "You didn't answer my other question. So I will ask again: Are you Mafia."

"Yes, Vongola to be exact." Then woman gave Haru and appraising look, "Well, you are certainly more clever then most so I suppose you are somewhat acceptable. However the fact remains that you are weaker than most as well. But never mind that. Training the body is a much simpler task than training the mind."

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Haru asked, even though she had a few ideas.

"You're position as Vongola's Tenth Generation Lightening Guardian. The woman supplied. " Well, technically possible position, as you are a woman after all. Now, if you were a man, it be guaranteed, regardless of skill level and potential."

"That's a double-standard."

"I know, but, as Reborn is endorsing you, the double-standard won't affect you much, as his blessing guarantees you the position anyway, " The redhead paused for a moment, "But regardless of that you still need training as you are a civilian."

Haru sighed, "Haru knows, that why she is planning to sign up for self-defense lessons."

"Oh, honey, you'll need to know more then self-defense." The woman gave her a pitying look, "You need to learn how to seduce, intimidate, interrogate, threaten and kill a man. And no self-defense class is going to teach you that. Which brings me to why I'm here. You see Haru Miura, I'm here to take you to Italy, where you will be going to undergo rigorous training and then a test."

"A trip to Italy, training, and a test." Haru glowered at her. "Reborn put you up to this didn't he?"

The woman shook her head: "No, Reborn had nothing to do with this it was the Boss did."

"The boss of the Vongola Famigia?"

She shook her head, "No, the boss of the CEDEF."

"The what?" She asked even though she knew exactly what that was- it wouldn't do for Haru not to continue her act; they might catch on otherwise.

"The External Advisors of the Family, aka The Second Vongola."

"You know what, Haru is much more confused than Haru was two seconds ago."

"Alright, look. Miura, it's complicated and I don't really have the time to explain it to you. So let's just say that the CEDEF is part of the Vongola and any orders from the CEDEF boss, for all extensive purposes, must be obeyed as if they were orders from Vongola Nono."

Haru muttered a curse, "So in other words I have to obey?"

The woman nodded.

"When do I leave?

"Now."

 **…**

Tsuna eyed the clocked for the five-hundredth time in the past hour. Haru was late and from what little he knew of the girl that was not her style, especially not when she picked the time.

You see, yesterday, after they spent hours upon hours talking to one another- sharing their mutual fear of the Mafia's bloody and dangerous world and talking about everything under the sky ranging from school to their favorite movies and music until visiting hours ended. And the pretty girl, before leaving the room, had promised to come tomorrow, around three.

It was four o'clock now. She was an hour late and Tsuna wondered what kept her. However, despite the fact he was incredibly worried, decided to, in an attempt to curve his own impulsive thoughts, wait another hour and, if she didn't show by then, promised himself he'd ask Reborn to go look for her.

An hour would come and go- there would still be no sign of Haru.

 **…**

As soon as the other person on the other end hung up, Reborn crushed the phone in his hand. He was furious. They had taken her after he had expressly told them not to. Leon shifted into a gun, and Reborn decided it be best to blow off some steam before telling his student that his new friend had been taken to Italy for training. The hitman also made a note to inform the Ninth of this development, making sure the old goat was aware of how much Reborn appreciated CEDEF's meddling.

 **...**

 **I appreciate any and all feedback. Have any questions feel free to leave a review and I will answer in my notes at the top of the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Mess with Tsuna Fest

**(Out of curiosity, has my writing style changed or is that just me?)**

 **...**

Running on roof tops and leaping from building to building, Haru was happy to be on her way back home.

She was not happy about the reason however.

One half Vongola Lightning Ring, shaped like a shield and with half of what she assumed was a lightning bolt, hung from her neck from a thin silver cord.

The feeling of wearing it was was comparable to what one would feel standing on a hanging block, a noose around one's neck, before being hanged - or at the altar wearing a white dress and waiting to marry someone you don't love.

Haru had experience with all of these things - being a Mafia bosses wife (especially when you hate your husband) had many downsides - and the feeling of dread was the same for every one of those situations.

She sighed.

The ring battle, it was just on the horizon - tomorrow night if she was right.

And Haru is going to lose.

She not looking forward to Tsuna's disappointment.

She wonders:

What did it say about her that the only thing that really bothered her was not the possibility of getting injured, but the thought of disappointing Tsuna?

Granted she was't going to die.

Reborn would not let them die - according to section one, subsection seven of the Mafia Rules, by Bermuda von Veckenschtein, killing uninitiated children (especially during Ring Battles) was taboo and illegal.

But that didn't mean the revelation did not bother her.

There was only one thing that this development could mean and she did not like it.

Because it meant she was starting to develop real feelings for this version Tsuna - that more than anything else scared her.

 _How ironic, getting over one, only to fall for the other_

Haru sighed once more and slowed her pace.

What had she done to deserve this?

"Don't stop running." Her current watcher pulled out a gun and took aim.

Haru sidestepped the bullet without even a slight hitch in her step. _Progress._ Three days ago, she had stumbled. Five days ago, she had screamed.

 _Note to self,_ Haru thought as she hopped off a roof. _Never laugh at Tsuna's pain again. Tutors on Vongola payroll are the absolute worst._

Another gun shot. Taking the hint Haru runs faster.

Unlike Tsuna, Haru knows when and where to pick her battles and has taken the path of least resistance.

Yet, she can't help but admire him a little after this. To stand up to the World's Most Sadistic Tutor again and again even though he knows that a hell of a punishment is awaiting him. That takes guts.

Another gun shot.

Haru speed up - three more miles and then she's home free.

More guts then Haru has in her entire body.

A third gunshot, this one closer than the others. Her body hardly moving, Haru dodges without flinching. _Progress._ Her reaction time has doubled and she has become desensitized to being shot at.

"Speed up!"

Haru rolled her eyes "Fine."

(Remember: Path of Least Resistance).

Still was not what she was expecting, when one of the many nameless and faceless subordinates of the Eternal Advisory burst in the room she had been staying in and told her to pack up because she was going home.

She had just finished putting on her pajamas and, while she might have been bothered by it before, she had gotten used to being bothered at odd hours, so instead of screaming, Haru just continued readying herself for bed: "What about the tests I have to take?"

"Doesn't matter." It was a blanked faced woman, one of many, with a forgettable face.

Haru would like to know where they find these bland, run of the mill, looking people. "Why?"

"The ring battles." The woman replied after a pause. "All those contesting for your position have withdrawn- they do not want to face the Varia. If you survive the ring battles, the guardianship will be yours and no one will dare try to take it from you."

"I see." _Cowards the lot of them._

"Be in the lobby in fifty minutes."

"Understood."

 **…**

Gokudera took a seat at the table. "That stupid girl is up for tomorrow and we don't even know where she is."

"Don't call her stupid Gokudera." Tsuna cuts in, his eyes flashing amber. "Her name is Haru not _that stupid girl_ , understood?"

"Y-Yes Tenth."

Yamamoto laughed, " You must really like her, don't you Tsuna?"

Said boy in questioned turned an interesting shade of red: "N-no, I mean yes - no wait, er, umm, I mean: Haru is my friend, I-I don't want people disrespecting her."

"What dame-Tsuna is trying to say is that he finds Miura-san very attractive but, as he still has lingering baseless feeling for Kyoko, doesn't want to admit this to himself. "

"Metathesiophobia, the fear of change or of changing things, is ranked number six of _Tsuna's Greatest Fears_." Fuuta adds helpfully, before taking a bite of his sushi.

If Tsuna had known that their trip to TakeSushi to discuss the ring battles would end up being a _Mess with Tsuna Fest_ , he wouldn't have come.

(That's a lie. Reborn would have made him come, but Tsuna would have done his pathetically inadequate best to avoid it)

"I don't like Haru like that!"

"The odds of that being true is .01 percent and it ranks number five on _the Biggest Lies Tsuna has ever told_." There was nothing Fuuta loved more than being helpful and if it happened to cause Tsuna embarrassment... well it was not his intention. "Tsuna and Haru are ranked first as the _Most Compatible Mafia Couple_."

Well probably not his intention. One could never be too sure, Fuuta was Mafia after all.

"I like Kyoko." Tsuna grumbled as he glowered at his plate. Fuuta was only nine, he really needed to stop being so paranoid.

"Tsuna and Kyoko are ranked fiftieth as the _Most Compatible Mafia Couple_ and their chances of getting together have gone down from fifty percent to thirty since we started this conversation." He was smiling like an innocent angel but Tsuna was on to him and did not believe the act for a second.

Had Tsuna mentioned that his paranoia had been getting worse since the Mafia thing had started and that, as of last week, he seriously believed that his neighbor's chihuahua was out to get him?

Because it had and he literally does believe the demon dog is out to get him.

"Haru is also ranked first place in _Most Likely to Fall in Love with a Bumbling Idiot named Sawada Tsunayoshi._ "

There was no way that was not bullshit. Seriously, Fuuta was out to get him. He was going to melt to the floor in embarrassment. Thank all that was good and holy - and the Universe, while he was at it - that Haru was not here for this.

"You need to up your game, Tsuna, or someone will steal Haru from you and I know just how to help." Reborn took out his gun, "Drop and give me fifty, girls like Haru are most attracted to boys who are strong."

"That is ranked seventh as one of the: _Truest Truths_." Fuuta smiled again.

"You can do it, Tenth." Gokudera cheered.

"Ha-ha, well, exercise is good for you." Yamamoto added.

He hated all of them, had he ever mentioned that?

Because he did.

 **...**

 **I'd like to thank a guest reviewer getting me to update. I just started college a few months ago and I hadn't had the motivation to update - I was seriously considering abandoning this, but then I got her/his (I think this guest girl, but I'm not sure and don't want to assume) reviews and I guess it sort of reminded me why I like writing. So thank you Ghost Reader.**


	11. ISN'T AN UPDATE! IMPORTANT NOTICE

NOTICE

So I haven't updated in a while. Almost a year now.

Now I sure you're all curious as to why?

And it is because I look at this and find myself frustrated.

I started this back in 2015. Over 2 years ago, and I've written more since. Other stuff actually, unpublished other stuff and a lot of it. And I absolutely hate this now. Not the idea, but my execution, because I feel like I've grown a lot.

I feel like I could have done so much better, but at the same time I don't have much time or motivation for both of my stories.

So I got a question for all of you.

 **Which one should I continue Decimo's Girl or Parallel?**

Because, I'm sorry to say, I am not going to continue both of them. (I am too busy with college, work and other 'personal' things)

And to be quite honest, I'd rather delete and forget both of them. I have so many other ideas, so many stories I want to write: like a really cool Nana focused story, some stuff from other fandoms. However just giving up on both seems unfair to you guys.

So instead only one is going to be abandoned. It'll be up for adoption if anyone wants it, (credit me or don't, I honestly don't care anymore) and the other heavily rewritten so it's going to be very different, but with the same basic premise.

 **Let me reiterate, neither story will be the same.**

 **Decimo's Girl** : will probably turn into a dabble, just fluff and stuff.

(I'll probably rewrite the beginning, take like 20 prompts from you guys for the universe, then finish it with a lose-end tying epilogue.)

 **For Parallel:** time travel mechanics will change and it be super slow burn and romance will take the back set to plot/Mafia stuff/power plays/character development.

 **Poll ends in a month. (For those with no account leave your vote in a review, I will count it.)**

 **H** **ighest voted will be finished up.**

-NT

PS: **Feel free to pm or leave a comment if you have any questions.** Such even unrelated one's like: what are some of the other stories i want to write. I will answer you, as soon as possible. (Seriously, I won't mind. I love to hear from you guys. Pms are preferable but I will answer reviews. **If you don't have an account, feel free leave your question in a review. I'll answer in a month when I post the results.)**


End file.
